


I'd Like To Keep What's Mine, Mine

by littlechinesedoll



Series: Tumblr Prompts [1]
Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-06
Updated: 2015-05-06
Packaged: 2018-03-29 07:42:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3887965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlechinesedoll/pseuds/littlechinesedoll
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tumblr prompt: can you write a timkon with a Possessive!Tim please?</p>
<p>Footballer!Kon College AU. Tim isn't going to let that red headed cheerleader girl think Conner is in the market. So he tries to stake out his claim as calmly as possible.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'd Like To Keep What's Mine, Mine

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr link http://littlechinesedoll.tumblr.com/post/117182430961/can-you-write-a-timkon-with-a-possesive-tim
> 
> i’m not bashing M’gann that much ~~im sorry i really am~~ or Artemis. I love Artemis.
> 
> unbetad.

“Guys, I gotta run,” said Conner as he took off his helmet. He scanned the bleachers, full of students either studying or just watching the football team practice, then checked at the time again on his watch, and decided that it was time to go.

“Whatever, man,” said his teammates knowingly with a smile. “You’re gonna get it tonight,”

Conner turned red. Yes, training was definitely over. “Shut up,” he threw the football at them, aiming for one of their heads, but was caught effortlessly anyway.

Laughter erupted from his team, and one of the practicing cheerleaders, their lead, took a hold of his arm before he could break out into a jog towards the locker room. “Hey, you promised,” she pouted.

“Hey, Megan,” Conner said guiltily. “Sorry for cancelling last minute. But I really can’t pass this up,”

There was more pouting.

“Really, I can’t, I’m sorry,” said Conner. “I have to go now. We’ll eat out some other time, okay?” he withdrew his arm from her, and ran to the lockers.

She sighed and crossed her arms. “Seriously?” she said sorely. “I’m not sure he’s worth the effort at all,”

“Not worth the effort?” a blonde said incredulously as she walked up to Megan. “Are you kidding me? He’s literally the nicest guy out there!”

“Artemis,” Megan hissed, “This is the third time he’s blown me off for something ‘he can’t pass up,’”

“So? What if it’s some scholarship thing? All the boys get called out like that, even in the middle of class!” Artemis put her arm around Megan’s shoulders and pulled her back out to the field. “Relax, and ask him again tomorrow. Now c’mon, we’ve got some flips to do, and hot boys to watch practice,”

“Ugh,” she whined in surrender. “Fine. Go get the guys. We need that triple cupie perfected,”

“Megan Morse?”

Both girls turned around.

“Yeah?” Megan raised a brow at the person approaching her. “Who are you and how do you know my name?” she said cooly, unimpressed by how professional he looked.

Really professional. This person was clad in Armani from head to toe. A charcoal three piece suit, with a red shirt, and a grey tie.

He smiled. “My name is Tim,” he said as he took a few steps closer. “And I’d like you to keep your distance from Conner,”

Megan raised both brows this time, thinking that this Tim was out of his mind. “Excuse me?” she chuckled in disbelief, then looked at Artemis to ask, “Is he serious?” to which she shrugged to in reply.

“Yes, I’m serious,” said Tim calmly. “I’d like to keep what’s mine, mine,”

“Okay, I don’t know who you think you are, but you don’t get to waltz in here and tell me who I can and can’t get my hands on,” she said angrily.

“I’d like to keep what’s mine,” repeated Tim evenly.

“Right,” she sarcastically and snootily agreed to him. “Wonder in which universe that is,”

“I’m very sure it’s this one,” Tim replied easily.

“Tim!”

Tim looked over his shoulder, and saw a freshly showered Conner, with water still dripping from his hair, running towards him. “Hi,” he smiled fondly at him. “Ready to go?”

“Been waiting since noon!” Conner answered excitedly, and eagerly greeted Tim with a quick kiss, and put his arm around his waist to pull him close. “Oh! You met Megan and Artemis. Tim, this is Megan and Artemis, they’re cheerleaders. Megan, Artemis, this is Tim, my boyfriend,”

Tim smiled victoriously, and soaked in their shock. “Tim Wayne. It’s very nice to meet you, Megan, Artemis,”

Megan weakly shook his hand, and Artemis did the opposite.

“Tim Wayne?!” Artemis said giddily. “Oh my God, it’s an honor to meet you! Jesus, Megan, he gave us all our scholarships! Thank you!” 

“You’re welcome, Artemis. We’d love to stay, chat, and watch your,” Tim waved his free hand to gesture to the rest of the cheerleaders. “Routine formulation. But we have to go,” he turned to Megan as he held onto Conner’s arm, “And I get to keep what’s mine. Goodbye,” he gave them one last smile, and led Conner out, leaving the girls staring at their backs, and picking up some of their conversation.

“Hey, sorry I rushed the shower,” said Conner. “I look like a wet dog,”

“I have clothes in the car. You dry properly and change there,”

“Please tell me you didn’t bring anything attention grabbing like the Rolls limo,” 

Tim laughed.

“You did!” 

“Well, now you know he’s really not worth the effort?” Artemis said carefully.

“Uugghh!” Megan groaned and pushed Artemis away, and stomped back to the field.  


End file.
